See Through Me
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Hikari always believed that she was ignored and that nobody ever even spared a thought on her... But what if she was wrong? What if someone really did care?


**A/N : Yes, it is me again... Le infamous me! :D**

**It's another one of my OC stories everyone, and once again... It's Kaname X Oc...**

**I just love KanameXOC pairings because it makes me forget that he went with Yuki T_T**

**Yuki, why you took him away and then went with Zero eh? T_T **

**Ahh... I am a Yuki basher ~ But to not arouse fights, I'll keep my views to myself so please enjoy ^_^**

**Please don't hesitate to review, and please... PM me if you find anything which needs correction ^_^**

* * *

_~ See Through Me ~_

Throughout my entire life, he's the only one I've met who actually tried his best to understand me...

_I lived by myself, choosing to conceal myself from the world so that I would not be discovered and sent to an orphanage. My parents had died when I was six years of age and all I could remember of that day were the words of spite and hatred they had referred to, when speaking of myself. _

_I worked with multiple odd-jobs and went to a school, often telling them that the reason my parents were never there was because they were traveling._

_Some children however, knew I was an orphan and would always pick on and bully me. School became Hell-on-Earth, indeed, I was far from bliss ever since I was born... Or so I believe..._

_Perhaps it's because of my gold eyes that I soon became a wallflower and rejected, or perhaps it was the fact that I wasn't the cheerful type of person..._

_"Who am I? Why do I even exist?" Was the question I'd often ask myself as I traced the blade over my skin, rather relieved when I saw the crimson liquid trickle down. _

* * *

"I was born to get my heart broken!" My mind screamed to me as I raced down the hall, tears of regret and pain trickling down my cheeks. I needed to be somewhere private and that too, I needed to be there PRONTO...

Entering a now-empty classroom, I sat and huddled myself close to the table. I wanted to cry out and sob but my mind was in such a mass of confusion...

_"Yuki..." Mumbled his soft voice as he caressed the cheek of the day-class brunette. _

_Her eyes were shining happily and a delicate blush was spread over her cheeks as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. _

_"I'm sorry, I never told you this before but I-"_

And that was all I had seen, it was too painful, much painful to simply wait and watch as he confessed to the love-of-his-life. I ran, ran as though I were being chased by a demon, ignoring the confused faces of my fellow-Night class students.

* * *

I had held back all these months, ever since I had locked eyes with him on the first day I enrolled here at Cross Academy. I could only feel guilt as I gripped the blade before, often wondering how those sad brown eyes would react if they saw what I was doing...

It's not like he was ignorant though, he must've guessed it for at some point he called me to his room and questioned me about my past. It was a sensitive topic and before I knew it, I found myself crying softly as I grasped his shoulders.

Thinking back now, perhaps it was the same with Yuki, perhaps he'd do the same... Perhaps I was simply a substitute for the Queen in the game of Chess...

* * *

I felt guilty as I gripped the tiny blade and ran it over my wrists, feeling the familiar pain of the old scars which were barely visible now, having been opened up again. It's true, I felt sick at the sight of my own blood and it was true that I often suffered from bloodlust but then again, being a Pureblood had some drawbacks too.

I always used anti-vampire weapons on myself and right now, I felt like gagging over the sight of the crimson liquid...

"Hikari?" Questioned a soft voice which managed to break into my thoughts.

My eyes widened in fear and I averted my gaze from his tall figure to the wall. I felt tears build up in my eyes but I managed to sigh, "It's nothing..."

Silence... Ah, how I hated the very thing...

"What happened to you?" He mumbled kneeling beside me and brushing a few strands of my brown hair off my face.

I flinched lightly at his touch and moved aside, accidentally revealing the cuts on my wrists which were still bloody and raw.

His eyes seemed to try their best to conceal the various traces of emotion which seemed to pass through. I found myself trying to stifle a slight sob as I gazed back.

"Why...?" He questioned, a voice so lonely and sweetly soft.

"B-Because you love her! I've tried to conceal all the emotions I've had which have welled deep within me, ever since I met you! You wouldn't believe how hard it was... To see you noticing her despite my useless attempts to get noticed!"

...

"Who told you that I love her?" He questioned once more, his thumbs gliding over my wrists as I tried to prevent myself from crying out in pain.

"I saw you... Confessing..."

"You've got it all wrong, I told her that I loved her simply as a sister and nothing else... and who said that I never noticed you?" He asked, slamming his hand to the wall, his face close to mine... So close that I could feel his steady breaths on my neck.

"_I'd always watch and see whether Aido would be teasing or flirting with you, I saw what happened when you approached Yuki about Zero, I saw you crying alone in your room... I glimpsed your past and I've come to understand what you've been through..." _

"No... You didn't..." I mumbled softly, closing my eyes and trying to prevent myself from blushing heavily.

"I've also come to realize one more thing..." He whispered in my ear as he drew closer.

I felt his soft lips brushing mine in a gentle yet extremely warm kiss, the complete opposite of what I had expected. I thought that he'd end up biting me... Yet when our lips met, I found myself melting and giving in... All the feelings I had for him were re-kindled and I found myself desiring him much more than before...

_"I've always loved you..."_

* * *

_Reflecting on that moment, maybe it had been useless to rant and worry about such things but I'm happy... My feelings were finally expressed and I realized that even though I thought that I never was noticed... I actually was..._

_I'm still so happy however, I could cry..._

_These are my thoughts as I brush away your chocolate-bangs which try to conceal your sleeping face from me. These are my thoughts as I place a light kiss on your cheek... These are the thoughts I don't want you to see, yet the thoughts I'm so happy that you've read through..._

_Even though it's 5 years after that incident and now we're married..._

_I love you... I'd give up my heart and soul, if it were to make you happy or maybe to prevent you from a cruel fate... Because you were the only one who managed to **See Through Me...**_


End file.
